1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for a battery storage apparatus which stores a battery pack, a battery storage apparatus, and a control method for an information terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a battery apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a “battery pack”) having an antitheft function (see International Publication No. 2012/165220).